Reunions, Reminiscing, and a lil' Rendezvous
by Frankie'N
Summary: Twenty years since those crazy high school days, and he still can't get enough of her. Danny reminisces with Sam and enjoys a little time alone with her before their high school reunion. Rated T (bordering on M) for Sam's potty mouth… and Danny's inability to resist it. Or any part of her body, for that matter. (Lovebird Watching in-between scene) COMPLETE.
1. Reunions

**Reunions, Reminiscing, and a lil' Rendezvous**

by Frankie'N

A/N- Hello! If you've already come across this fic... I'm posting this yet again because I wanted to make a few changes, though they may not be very noticeable. I also felt like breaking down this story (originally a long oneshot) into a couple of chapters. If you haven't seen this yet... enjoy!

Also, here are some important notes from before:

While this story can stand on its own, it is really a sort of in-between scene from _Lovebird Watching_. If you haven't read it yet (what're you waiting for?), it basically tells the story of Danny and Sam's relationship through the years (although not in chronological order), from the eyes of Amity Park's various inhabitants (No PP). While this oneshot is taken somewhat from Danny's perspective, it takes place somewhere at the start of Paulina's story in LW, during (or right before?) their 20th High School Reunion. (Short recap: Paulina and a bunch of other alumni catch our happy couple in the middle (or right after, you decide) a little tryst inside the janitor's closet.

There is also a brief flashback here that references an incident Dash mentions in his story.

I may be posting other one shots that belong in my Lovebird Watching timeline, but don't necessarily fit into the way I want LW to play out.

I know I should update LW and I'll get to it eventually! I'm trying to finish several character stories so that I can update in quicker succession. And then I still do have work and grad school to take care of. But if you think about it, this is kind of a part of that series, in a way. Hope you like it!

This story is dedicated to ShadowDragon357, who requested it! I can't thank you enough for the support, I wouldn't have even experimented with this kind of writing otherwise :)

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, else we'd all have that 10 years later version by now!

* * *

XXX

"Sam!" Danny hollered from the foot of their staircase. "You ready?"

Danny Fenton knew his wife like the back of his hand, having had the pleasure of being her friend for practically his entire life. But even to him, who understood her better than anyone else ever could, she was still a notoriously unpredictable person. For instance, there were times when she would take fifteen minutes, _tops_ , to get ready— then there were times when she would take just about _forever_. This was one of those times.

"Yeah, I'm out on the porch!" she yelled back.

Startled, Danny whipped his head around, turning away from the stairs and toward the direction of her voice. Okay, so maybe this _wasn't_ one of those times. How the hell did she manage to climb down the stairs, cross the entire living room— where he had been waiting— and slip out the front door without making a sound? He shook his head. Only Sam would be able to get past him like that.

Once outside, Danny found Sam standing right next to their front door with her back to him, all bundled up in her favorite winter coat. She had her cellphone in one hand, pressed firmly to her ear. "…well, if you're sure everything's fine…" she was saying. Too absorbed with the conversation, she didn't so much as bat an eyelash when he sidled up to her. He slid his arms around her waist, rested his chin on top of her head, and soaked up her familiar warmth.

"Okay, bye… call us if there's any trouble. And thanks again!" Sam ended the call and stuffed her phone into one of her coat pockets. Finally, she tilted her head to acknowledge him, silky midnight-dark hair tickling his nose as she moved. "That was your mom."

He nodded, having suspected as much. "And? What's the damage?"

"Minimal." she assured him, and even if he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile a little bit himself. "Kids are fine but the backyard took a serious beating again." She sighed. "Maybe we should just go over to your parents' and ditch this whole reunion thing."

Danny laughed lightly. "Relax. They'll be fine. Hell, they're probably having the time of their lives over there. This is the most ghost catching they've done in a while."

"Those _ghosts_ are our children!"

But he only laughed louder. "Come on, Sam. You can't put this off forever."

Sam grunted in response. "I don't know why you want to see everyone again so badly after we've finally, _successfully_ gotten rid of them. They were assholes to us in high school." She turned her face up to him so he could bear witness to her smug, knowing expression. "You just wanna laugh it up because you know you're doing a lot better than them."

Danny grinned as he released her from the cocoon of his arms. The woman knew him well. Just as well as he knew her, if not better. And it was because of this that he also knew explaining himself would be unnecessary— yes, a part of him was looking forward to that, but at the end of the day he was nothing but a huge sappy sucker of a man who had a soft spot for the familiar faces of Amity Park. In his own strange way, he missed everyone and wanted to see if they were all doing okay. Even if they _were_ assholes to them in high school. He didn't have to tell her that, though. And she didn't have to tell him that she was proud. She liked to act all grouchy, but she was the one who taught him that sweating the small stuff isn't worth it; that everyone deserves to be treated fairly in spite of their… _less admirable_ qualities. Although, he often had to remind her of the same thing.

But for now he decided to play along with her harmless teasing. "It's just too good of an opportunity to pass up," he insisted as he proceeded to usher her down their front porch steps. "I've got everything they thought I'd never have. I've got the glory, I've got the fame… a cool job, a happy family, a hot wife…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she snorted. "Bragging rights all around."

Her responding sigh was dramatic, but she begrudgingly followed him to their garage, treading carefully so as not to slip on the icy pavement. "Tucker's not even coming. It feels wrong going without him. It should be the three of us," she huffed.

They climbed into their car— _car_ being a loose term to bestow upon their monstrous, bulletproof, ecto-bazooka-packing Fenton RV— and as Danny pulled out of the driveway, he tried not to laugh again at the petulant look on her face. Sam, the mother of his children, was sulking much like a child, herself. Well… the bitter, grumpy, Sam-version of sulking, anyway.

" _Tucker's_ got a reason not to be there." he pointed out. Their perpetual third wheel and best friend was currently out of town on yet _another_ important business trip. It was a good thing the guy kept about three different phones on his person at all times, else they'd hardly ever get to talk to him.

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it. "No, all _you've_ got are excuses."

"I've got a reason!" she snapped. "How about Paulina-fucking-Sanchez, for starters?"

"Excuses, excuses!" he sang, earning him a good old, good-natured punch to the shoulder.

XXX

Danny and Sam trudged through the snow that coated the path from their parked car to the school. Casper's familiar grounds were buried underneath layer upon layer of ice. It was less than ideal weather for a party, but their former classmates had insisted on scheduling their reunion nearer to Christmas, given that more of them would be visiting their hometown. On the plus side, Danny's Hanukkah-and-Christmas-loving-wife adored the snow; it always reminded her of the holiday season. She liked to describe scenery such as this as a Winter Wonderland, even back in his pre-Christmas-truce-mister-Scrooge days, when _he_ would've called it nothing more than a _frozen wasteland_.

True enough, Sam seemed to brighten up a bit upon taking in her wintery surroundings, and her mood lifted even more after Danny pointed out the old monkey bars and swing set they used to play on when they were kids. "That old thing's still there?" she scoffed. "Are they _trying_ to kill off this generation of kids before the ghosts can get to them?" But she was grinning broadly as she said it.

"Complain all you want, baby. You don't fool me! You'd be _pissed_ if they got rid of those rusty old monkey bars."

"True. Too many fond memories. Mostly of me whooping your sorry ass."

Danny pretend-winced. "Pretty sure I still have a permanent crack in my forearm from when you pushed me off those things."

"Sure it's not a crack in your skull?" She rapped her knuckles on his head for good measure.

"Ha, ha."

One of the best things about marrying your best friend— your childhood best friend at that— was that you never grew out of the habit of laughing together, playing and goofing off together. _And_ you had an entire lifetime's worth of material to tease each other about. At least, that's how things were for Danny and Sam.

Danny grinned as he nudged her lightly with his elbow and nodded at the shady-looking building on the far left of the school. "Look, they didn't bother to renovate that or anything, either."

"I'll say." And then it was her turn to nudge him. "I bet I could still scale that building faster than you, Fenton."

"When you can fly, you don't _have_ to stoop to climbing, _Fenton_." He shot back, grinning at her. "So you're right, if I tried to climb that thing now I'd probably break my spine."

Sam threw her head back and laughed— a loud, hearty sound that, till this day, warmed Danny's heart to hear it. He gazed upon her smiling face with awe— something he didn't do as often these days as he did in his youth. Over the years they'd grown accustomed to their own version of a routine, one that Danny was wise enough to recognize as _happiness._ And while their life was still more exciting than most couples' lives by _miles_ (what with the ghosts and all) _,_ today was still special. Being back here for the first time in years, the place where they spent a large portion of their youth, was just… _different_. High school was a time when Danny had found himself often longing— although he wouldn't admit it to himself yet— to be with the beautiful, ebony-haired best friend he'd always had at his side; to be with her in a way that he'd only never even dreamed was possible.

And now, here they were.

And just like back then, his thoughts were veering toward the soft and mushy. He watched her unabashedly now, amazed. She was still just… incredible to him, if not more so, after all these years.

He draped one arm over her shoulders, both out of affection and as a means to shield her from the cold. Her coat was almost comically large and bulky, but she was still shivering just a little bit underneath it. She snaked her arm around his waist in turn and together, they entered their old school.

XXX

 _to be continued_

XXX

* * *

A/N- There's chapter one, let me know what you think! For those of you who've read this before, please bear with my repostings ;)

Also, is it just me or has there been a recent decline in AmethystOcean fics? I can't be the only one that still ships them, right?


	2. Reminiscing: Part I

**Reunions, Reminiscing, and a lil' Rendezvous**

 **by Frankie'N**

A/N- Hi there! Please have a look at the Author's Notes in the first chapter to get a better understanding of what's going on in this little story.

Blanket Disclaimer also in first chapter. :)

Read on!

XXX

XXX

The corridors were still empty when they set foot inside old Casper High. Truth be told, they'd left their home a lot earlier than necessary— or at least, earlier than was necessary for Normal People. Over time they eventually developed the habit of leaving for appointments and events about an hour or so earlier than what would be needed to make the call-time, just to allot time for the countless ghost-related delays that always seemed to pop out of nowhere to ambush them and their plans.

Thankfully, however, someone had already decided to start up the heater.

Sam turned to him. "Wanna hang our coats in our closet?"

He nodded, fully aware of which closet she was referring to. It was the largest janitor's closet in the school, the one where they had, in the past, stowed many an ecto-weapon and tended to more than their fair share of battle-earned wounds.

On the way there, Danny surveyed their surroundings. He whistled lowly. "This place hasn't changed one bit." It wasn't a compliment— Casper was in dire need of some serious renovations. The lights were damaged and flickering with an eeriness befitting of the school's ghost-infested reputation, the hallway tiles were cracked _far_ beyond any hope of repair, the lockers were _covered_ in rust… and to top it all off, there seemed to be cobwebs lurking at every corner they turned.

In fact, if they decided to let their kids go to school here, Sam's parents would undoubtedly donate a generous sum to fund an unnecessarily lavish roof-to-basement makeover. While the Mansons weren't exactly thrilled with all the _quirks_ that came with the Fentons and the crazy helter-skelter that was their life, they loved their precious little grandchildren to death. If it weren't for Sam's interference, they'd be spoiling the kids left and right. They'd offered to pay for boarding school (a suggestion that had Sam spewing an impressive and colorful variety of expletives for hours), but for now home schooling worked just fine. Danny and Sam had to make sure the kids had a good hold of their powers before they entered regular school, after all.

"Here it is." Sam announced, interrupting his thoughts.

Danny's eyes shot forward to zero in on the deceivingly ordinary janitor's closet before he grabbed for his wife's hand and phased them through the door, not bothering to check if it was locked.

XXX

Much like everything else they'd encountered in the school so far, the closet looked just as it did back when they were students. This suited Danny just fine, as it once again appealed to his wistful mood.

The closet itself was painfully ordinary. Toiletries and cleaning supplies lined the shelves. A mop leaned against one corner next to an empty bucket and a _Caution: Slippery When Wet_ sign. Although it was the largest of its kind, the room was still fairly small, as one would expect of your average janitor's closet. But it was large enough to fit three teenagers in, should they feel the need to hide from prying eyes as they bandaged up suspicious injuries. The closet had also been locked majority of the time, which had been effective in keeping other students out— and perfect for the trio to inconspicuously phase into. Danny also had this neat trick where he could hide their larger weapons _inside_ the walls. All it took was a little bit of that nifty ol' intangibility.

Danny shrugged off his own coat first— nowhere near as bulky as Sam's, as he'd grown pretty much immune to the cold ever since he'd mastered his ice powers. These days he wore jackets and coats more out of habit than anything else. He folded his coat and held it in one hand, turning it intangible and phasing it into the wall. Without turning around, he held out his other hand so Sam could hand over her own coat. He turned the heavy material intangible the instant it touched his palm, then he stuffed it into the wall as well.

Intending to ask his wife if she wanted to stow anything else away, he whirled around to face her— and stopped dead in his tracks.

Danny didn't know what he expected her to be wearing underneath her coat, but it certainly wasn't _this._

The dress she picked out for the affair was elegant and _just_ modest enough to be considered appropriate for a dinner party-slash-high school reunion. It was black (as usual) with long sleeves, and a sophisticated-looking off-the-shoulder cut. And while the dress covered all her _areas_ , that was precisely where its modesty ended. The little black number was exceptionally tight and form-fitting, clinging to her slender, yet shapely curves like a second skin. It was also rather short, stopping just above mid-thigh. The neckline was not scandalously low, but it dipped dangerously close to the swell of her breasts, exposing a tasteful hint of cleavage, as well as the creamy, flawless skin of her shoulders and neck.

Danny's jaw hung open and for a second he feared he might actually start salivating. He shamelessly gaped at her lovely figure for a few more seconds, only stopping when she cleared her throat loudly. He wrenched his gaze from her body to study her eyes, which were now twinkling with mirth and mischief. And that's when it him.

He shook his head in both fondness and disbelief. "You absolute _vixen_ ," he teased, only half-joking, as he reached for her narrow waist. "Putting on a whole act like I was dragging your ass here when you couldn't _wait_ to show me what you were hiding underneath your coat." Hell, _this_ was probably why she'd snuck out onto the front porch so quickly! She'd gotten ready early on purpose so he wouldn't catch her coming down the stairs in her dress (her coat had been on their coat rack on the first floor). "You trying to seduce me, Mrs. Fenton?"

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and offered him a slow, sultry smile. "You caught me."

 _That_ did it. Danny's self-control broke with an almost audible _snap._ He growled lowly as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him in a brutal, hungry kiss. She gasped in surprise, but opened her mouth to him instinctively, tangling her fingers in his hair. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue into her mouth to get a better taste, and her gasp of surprise quickly turned into one of unmistakable pleasure.

Not daring to tear his lips from hers, he spun them around as he continued to ravage her, so that he had her caged between himself and the wall. They pressed up against each other immediately, desperate to be as close to the other as possible. Her hands moved from his hair to explore the planes of his chest, as though she hadn't already had them memorized years ago. Thoroughly enjoying her ministrations, Danny allowed his own hands to wander. He pressed the imprint of his fingers onto her gorgeous form, savoring the intoxicating feel of her— from her slender waist, to the swell of her hips and her shapely behind, down to her impossibly smooth thighs, and _oh God, is that a garter belt?_ Danny groaned and felt around for the zipper of her dress, anxious to get it off her. But when his hands finally found the elusive zipper at the back, she pulled away sharply.

"Danny!" she managed to admonish him in spite of sounding nearly breathless. "Not _here_!" She pulled at the hem of her dress in an attempt to straighten it. "And not now!"

"But- but you said-!" he spluttered indignantly before clearing his throat. "You said you wanted to seduce me!"

"Yes," she agreed, "and kissing is fine for now, but I was thinking we could do _the rest_ at _home._ You know, like in our room, where we can have a little more _privacy_?"

"You want me to fly us all the way home and get back here in like… 45 minutes? Well, I guess I could do it but-"

"No! I meant for _after_ the reunion!"

He groaned. "That's like four whole hours from now!" It wasn't that their sex life was exactly lacking, but with work and ghost hunting and the kids, they hadn't had time to themselves in a _while._

"The kids will be over at your parents' for the entire weekend," Sam promised him, almost as if she could read his thoughts. "We'll have all the time in the world."

He made to grab for her again, but she swatted him away. " _Sa-am!_ "

"Danny." This time, there was a stern edge to her voice. " _Later._ "

Danny heaved a great, weight-of-the-world sigh as he stepped away from her. "You _planned_ on torturing me all throughout this reunion, didn't you?"

She laughed and pecked him swiftly on the lips. "Have to entertain myself somehow, honey."

"You are a cruel woman."

He leaned back against the shelves behind him in exasperation. Trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and allowed just his _mind_ , this time, to wander _._

XXX

 _to be continued_

XXX

* * *

A/N- And that's Chapter 2! I know it's short, but the next one will be out real soon. Not too used to writing these types of scenes, so I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think!


	3. Reminiscing: Part II

**Reunions, Reminiscing, and a lil' Rendezvous**

 **by Frankie'N**

A/N- Hi there! Please have a look at the Author's Notes in the first chapter to get a better understanding of what's going on in this little story.

Blanket Disclaimer also in first chapter. :)

Read on!

XXX

XXX

"The kids will be over at your parents' for the entire weekend," Sam promised him, almost as if she could read his thoughts. "We'll have all the time in the world."

He made to grab for her again, but she swatted him away. " _Sa-am!_ "

"Danny." This time, there was a stern edge to her voice. " _Later._ "

Danny heaved a great, weight-of-the-world sigh as he stepped away from her. "You _planned_ on torturing me all throughout this reunion, didn't you?"

She laughed and pecked him swiftly on the lips. "Have to entertain myself somehow, honey."

"You are a cruel woman."

He leaned back against the shelves behind him in exasperation. Trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and allowed just his _mind_ , this time, to wander _._

XXX

 _"-anny? Danny?"_

 _Danny slowly opened his bleary eyes to the sound of a familiar voice calling his name._

 _"Sam?" he croaked, wincing at how weak his own voice sounded._

 _His girlfriend, on the other hand, seemed to have room for only one emotion at the moment— relief. "Oh Danny, thank God." She brushed some of his hair away from his face. It was only then that Danny fully registered he was lying on his back on the cold, hard floor. He made to sit up, but Sam gently pushed him back down. "Easy there. Don't get up just yet. You were-" she swallowed thickly. "You were hurt pretty bad. How are you feeling?"_

 _"Fine." was his automatic reply. Inwardly he was cursing every nerve in his body for existing, because every single one of them seemed to be protesting in a strange, throbbing sort of pain_ _— n_ _ot unlike the aftermath of the first Accident with the portal._

 _Danny glanced at Sam when she didn't even try to argue with him— they both knew he was lying. Seeing the troubled look on her face prompted him to tentatively ask: "What happened?"_

 _She bit her lip worriedly, momentarily distracting him. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked._

 _He struggled to reign in his thoughts. "Umm… Vlad was here…" he began weakly. "In the gym. We were fighting… he shot me… with… something…"_

 _Sam closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm not sure what he shot you with, but… it took you out and…" She opened her eyes to look at him, and Danny was alarmed to see that she was on the brink of tears. "Danny, you changed back." She reached for his hands and squeezed them tightly. "In front of everyone."_

 _Every single, aching nerve in his body seemed to freeze up at her words. That couldn't be right. Changing… in front of everyone… everyone knew…_

 _He was just too exhausted to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. Or maybe he was going into shock. He closed his eyes. "God…"_

 _But it was Sam that was frantic enough for the both of them. "You're… you're safe for now, Danny. Your parents and the Guys in White and just about every ghost-fighting-wannabe crashed into the gym a few minutes after that and it was absolute chaos. Shots firing everywhere, students running around… Tuck and I carried you here. He's out there right now trying to divert their attention away from this closet, but I don't know how long it'll take before they figure it out. We should probably go invisible and fly out of here soon. But only once you're feeling up to it. You rest up first, and let me know when-"_

 _Danny stopped her by squeezing her fingers. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got up until they were seated side-by-side. "Shh… shh… Sam." He reached out to plant a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be alright." She looked up at him with a horrified, disbelieving expression, as if he had just declared his undying love for Skulker. He chuckled dryly. "It was bound to come out eventually." He rubbed her back in soothing, circular motions until she calmed down a bit._

 _"I can't believe_ you're _comforting_ me _about this." she laughed then, but it was harsh and self-deprecating._

 _"Well, I'm a gentleman." Danny quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "I help Damsels in Distress_ de-stress _." And with that unfortunate one liner, he shot her a mega-watt grin._

 _Sam groaned and rubbed her temples, feigning a migraine. "Was that supposed to be funny somehow? I swear, you're turning more and more into your dad everyday."_

 _Suddenly, Danny felt all the blood drain from his face. "My dad… my parents… Oh, God."_

 _At his sudden change in attitude, she touched his arm gently. "Danny?"_

 _"Sam." He turned to her seriously, and grasped her hands in his. "If worse comes to worst… will you run away with me?"_

 _She recoiled from him in shock. "What?"_

 _"If my parents turn on me and actually try to dissect me molecule by molecule, will you run away with me?"_

 _"Danny, don't be so melodramatic! Your parents are_ not _going to turn on you. They love you."_

 _"I don't know, Sam. They've been dead-set on hunting ghosts way before I was even born. Please… if things get a little too crazy with my family… at school… just- just run away with me." Somewhere at the back of Danny's frazzled mind, he acknowledged that he was being selfish and unreasonable. But now that Sam was calm, he was beginning to feel his own panic rise._

 _"Danny." she shook her head, and he felt his heart drop a little. "It's not that I don't want to run away with you. Trust me— sometimes, when life gets hard, that's all I want to do. There's nothing for me here but a bunch of jerks at school who can't stand me, and parents at home who don't_ understand _me. The only person I'd miss is my grandma… because I'm assuming Tucker would be tagging along with us." She raised an eyebrow at him, and in the midst of his rapidly-growing fear, he laughed. She just had that effect on him._

 _Sam offered him a small, sweet smile. "Running away would be the easy way out. But we have to face your parents… and mine too, unfortunately. We have to fix this." Then she sighed. "But if things get too crazy with the GIW and everything, then… well… we'll figure it out. You and me. No matter what happens. Okay?"_

 _He nodded slowly, and, not for the first time, wondered what he could have possibly done in his past life to deserve her. "Okay. I-" He paused. There were too many things to tell her, and not enough words to encompass all that he felt. So instead, he leaned in close and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, Sam."_

 _He felt her lips brush against his in a brief kiss. "I love you, too."_

XXX

 _to be continued_

XXX

* * *

A/N- And that's Chapter 3! I hope you'll forgive me for wanting to keep each chapter short. But the next and last chapter will be up a lot sooner this time! (hopefully)

BTW as I've said, this is an AU so Danny's secret was exposed differently, as referenced in my other fic, _Lovebird Watching_.


	4. a lil' Rendezvous

**Reunions, Reminiscing, and a lil' Rendezvous**

 **by Frankie'N**

A/N- Hi there! Please have a look at the Author's Notes in the first chapter to get a better understanding of what's going on in this little story.

Blanket Disclaimer also in first chapter. :)

Read on!

XXX

XXX

Danny smiled to himself at the memory. Sam was standing next to him now, with her back to the shelves as well. They had drifted into a comfortable silence for a while.

He glanced down at her, only to find her peering at him curiously. She smiled when their eyes met. "What are you thinking about?"

"A bunch of things." His eyes appraised the cramped room once more. "This place brings back a lot of memories."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "This musty old closet?"

He bumped her shoulder playfully. "This _school_." And then his grinned turned devious, and his tone of voice suggestive. "But now that you mention it, I've got a lot of _pretty good_ _memories_ from this closet alone." He snaked an arm around her waist and laughed when she batted him away.

"So we snuck in a couple of times in our senior year to make out a little, but that was it!" she argued heatedly. "We didn't even go that far until college."

"I know, I know." Danny reached out to rub slow, steady circles over her back, something that had always seemed to soothe her, ever since they were kids.

When she spoke again, her voice was softer, more subdued. But she could never pass up on an opportunity to tease him. "I bet you wish we _did_ start fooling around in high school."

He laughed at that. "No I don't."

Upon hearing that, she returned his playful nudge. "Yeah. _Okay._ " And there was the sarcastic tone that had been a great source of both amusement and irritation for him over the years. Today, it was a little bit of both.

"I don't!" he exclaimed. And when it seemed like she still didn't believe him, he sighed. "I don't, Sam. Neither of us were ready in high school. Besides, I appreciated our first time more because we waited."

She let out a loud, disbelieving bark of laughter. "You are _so_ full of it, Danny Fenton!"

"I mean it, Sam."

It must have been something in his tone of voice that finally clued her in to the fact that he was being completely serious. Sam pushed herself off of the shelves, and moved to step right in front of him so she could look him directly in the eye. She watched him for a moment— it was something they did to ensure that the other was telling them the truth. They never lied to each other, save for those instances in which they downplayed their respective injuries in a (futile) attempt to protect the other from worrying too much. In fact, those were the _only_ instances that called for this type of exchange.

Danny met her disarming amethyst gaze head-on— after all, he had nothing to hide. He brushed her hair away from her face with the same tenderness he had always reserved especially for her. "I don't regret a single moment of my life, and I _especially_ don't regret a single second of our relationship. _No regrets._ You taught me that, remember?"

She continued to search his eyes for a minute before a rare, gentle smile graced her features. She pressed one hand to his cheek and stood on her toes to softly touch her lips to his.

The kiss started out gentle and sweet. He moved his lips tenderly, carefully against hers. But the second he felt her tongue sliding along the seam of his lips, he lost all semblance of control. He opened his mouth to her immediately, waging a war with tongues and teeth. His hands sought out her waist as he deepened the kiss, pulling her body flush against his. He nearly grinned when she moaned into his open mouth.

He traced the outline of her figure with feather-light touches, teasing her until she grabbed his hands and pressed them onto her own waist, encouraging him to slide his hands against the curves he'd been eyeing ever since she'd shed her damn coat. He kissed her along her jawline, down the tantalizing column of her throat, and lower still to his favorite spot— and hers, he knew— that little juncture between her neck and shoulder, which, thanks to her dress, was already exposed and just _begging_ to be touched. He planted hot, open-mouthed kisses there, and then bit down on her before laving the spot with his tongue.

 _"Oh!"_ she gasped, and it was just too much for him. He growled against her skin and grasped her thigh, raising it to his hip. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he pressed their bodies together— close, _so_ close, until there wasn't so much as a breath between them. He started sliding his hand upwards, past her thigh, _achingly_ slow. Before his hand could reach its destination, he looked into her eyes. _You sure about this?_ Was his silent query. It was only moments ago that she had adamantly insisted on waiting until after the event, after all.

But she fixed him with a look that could have only meant: _do you seriously want to question your luck?_ And she let out a sexy little growl of her own that practically translated to _yes I'm fucking sure_ before grabbing for the collar of his shirt and yanking him into another passionate, bruising kiss.

It was all the invitation he needed. As his one hand began to climb further, the other reached behind to free her from the confines of her dress. She responded in kind, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt hastily before slipping the unwanted material off his shoulders.

Danny took hold of her waist and spun her around. He dipped his head to worship her back as he lowered the zipper, exposing more and more of her body to the cool air. He allowed his teeth to graze once more along a particular spot on her spine, and his lips curved into a smile against her skin when she mewled in response.

Yes, his wife was notoriously unpredictable, even to _him._ But one thing was for certain— even without ghost powers, life with her could never be boring.

He watched through hooded eyes as she slowly slid against his body, lowering herself and trailing butterfly kisses down his chest— down, down, until she was on her knees before him. Her nimble fingers set to work unfastening his belt, and when she peered up at him coquettishly through dark, lowered lashes, he swallowed.

 _Nope. Not boring in the least._

XXX

 _fin_

XXX

* * *

A/N- And there you have it! A little Wintertime story within the Lovebird Watching (the main fic) timeline. I might not have time to write a Christmas story, so I'll say it now: Happy Holidays, everyone! Let me know what you think and if you want to see more from my Lovebird Watching universe!


End file.
